halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Ruined FOREVER
Fans realize something does not, that robust , while seemingly healthy, are in actuality as fragile as two bricks tied together with tissue paper. One mistake, one bad misstep will cause the entire thing to shatter and fall apart; and Halo would be ruined forever. Fortunately, there is hope. The Halo fanbase has resolved to remain ever vigilant against something that could Ruin Halo Forever, and call out warning if they see something that could potentially do so. Some Halo conservationists suggest a more extreme approach, that Halo should and instead . Though attractive, this approach may prove . Ruined Forever remains a serious threat to Halo now and in the foreseeable future, though it's possible a proposed initiative requiring all Halo fans to purchase an annual "360 offset" could ensure our fragile brand's existence through the mid-21st century. Things that have Ruined Halo Forever in the past ;1999 * ignores the thundering cries of its fanbase for a sequel, deciding to make ;2001 *Halo: Combat Evolved is released, earning critical acclaim, forever ruining the Halo franchise. **No online player? Ruined forever, even if practically no other games had pioneered it yet. **Absolutely linear levels? **The is an overpowered godkiller, ruining the experience of countless people playing a game in their parents’ basement forever. **The AI is innovative and intelligent, preemptively ruining Halo forever when sequels fail to live up to it. ;2003 * is rushed into production, William C. Deitz’s fantastic portrayal of the Marine struggle and shedding light onto the Covenant proving insufficient for his portrayal of the Chief as a gung-ho space marine not to ruin the franchise forever. ;2004 *i love bees is begun, an online advertising campaign that revolutionises viral marketing. It delivers a fantastic story, well-rounded characters, deepens the Halo universe, and is generally awesome. The final verdict? NOT CANON. *The highly awaited sequel to the original game, is released, ruining Halo forever even more. **Halo 1 was perfect, so a sequel will automatically ruin everything we ever loved about it. **We don't care about the Arbiter, god, get back to the Chief! What do you mean, that's it?! **The pistol, which was perfect in every way, is replaced by the . ** means that accuracy can be thrown right out the window, ruining the experience for all “pro” players. **The AI consists of monkeys going batshit crazy. **The Covenant speak English? Why must you ruin Halo forever, Bungie? **If we wanted a cliffhanger, we’d watch Cliffhanger. **Online is introduced bringing the experience of Halo 2 to thousands of people for whom it shall be ruined. ;2005 *A website created by the Halo 2 clan BlackBoxRepublic merges with a Halo Wikia, becoming , an encyclopedia for all things related to Halo. This ruins the Halo Nation forever, worse than anything that ever happens to the franchise itself. *Wanting to expand upon the Halo 2 experience, Bungie decides to release , ruining Halo 2's multiplayer forever. **You want us to pay MONEY for this stuff? Awesome joke, guys...guys? **Extra multiplayer maps? Thank you, thank you, thank you, Bungie we love you, you are so awesome! **No, Bungie, why do you hate us? The multiplayer was fine, go make Halo 3 already! **We get the Auto-Updates on the disc? This is awesome, it makes it so wonderful and balanced now! **Auto-Updates with the disc? OMG, Bungie, the game was perfect before, why are you messing it up?!? ;2006 *The announcement trailer for Halo 3 is released. **OH MY GOD WHAT DID THEY DO TO CORTANA?!?! **THE ARMOUR LOOKS A LITTLE BIT DIFFERENT NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Ensemble release the announcement trailer for Halo Wars, * is announced. Being developed by the award-winning , it is instantly ruined forever just by not being Official Bungie Canon. *i love bees is embraced as canon? Just HOW link=http://www.mspaintadventures.com/sweetbroandhellajeff/?cid=003.jpg do you even have to BE just to DO something like that...... ;2007 *Halopedia decides to export all their fan fiction to another Wikia site named Halo Fanon. This place for all picky, whiny, snot-nosed fans to congregate ruins Halo's fanbase forever. *Following the well-received Halo 2, rounds off the trilogy of the Master Chief, and apparently goes out not with a bang, but a whimper. **Everything looks too different! Why can’t you keep everything the same but make them better Bungie? Why? **What do you mean no to fight? ** ** ** ? FFFFFUUUUUUUU- **Post-credits spoiler? Why must you mock us so? **Wait, you're going to make us download the new maps?! What the crap Bungie, discs are so much awesomer! ;2008 * is announced, reusing the Halo 3 engine. Bungie begin the build-up to the announcement, which is then postponed – the fanbase reacts with raucous abuse. * is released. **A book not written by Eric Nylund! Heresy! Blasphemy! BURN THE WITCH! ;2009 *Award-winning developer Ensemble Studios releases Halo Wars, a real-time-strategy game, becoming the first external developer to ruin Halo forever. ** **The is too early! Even though nobody ever said it was a new weapon! ** Does Microsoft even care anymore? ** In my game? It’s more likely than you think! **WTF isn’t half-naked? You’re ignoring like ninety percent of your key demograph people! Gawd! **New vehicles? How dare you expand the sandbox to make balanced playable factions! ;2009 *Bungie breaks away from Microsoft, selling Halo their souls in exchange for their freedom. *Microsoft announce the creation of to oversee the development of the Halo franchise, prompting coughed declarations of “cash cow” among many. * is released after appalling publishing delays. It may have a good story, and awesome artwork, but it is still a sign that Microsoft doesn’t care and never did! *Halo 3: ODST is released. **We should be fighting Elites, not Brutes! Canon is ruined! **Flashbacks? What is this, Lost? **Why so much exploration before the action? Linear levels were so much better! **The absolutely perfect Battle Rifle is replaced with the M6C/S Pistol. **Playing as ODST homage’s to Firefly? I don’t care, I want my Spartans! **Firefight? If I wanted to kill Covenant, I’d play campaign. **No new multiplayer but still the same price? What is this heresy? *The is released, shedding light on darkened corners – though with so many errors that it is declared to have ruined Halo forever all on its own. *343 Industries announce and begin to release , abandoning American animators and planting the flag of Halo on Japanese shores. ;2010 *Halo Legends is released on DVD. ** ** Good night! ** ** ** ** ** * is re-released with bonus content and minor tweaks. The original was perfect, and it has now been ruined forever, even if it was nearly a decade old and out of date. *What happened to Halo 2? Microsoft discontinue the original Xbox LIVE service? Noooooooo!!! * , the final game to be lovingly crafted by Bungie, is released and ruins everything. **The Elites aren’t supposed to be scary! **Where’s the Master Chief! ** can't wear they wear , did you not even read that book that actually says nothing of the sort? **Nooooooo you're ruining the canon people Reach fell in one day why can you not do this right! ** If I wanted to sprint, I’d play Call of Duty. **Jetpacks? In my Halo? It's more likely than you think. **Armor Lock is overpowered. **The absolutely perfect Battle Rifle is replaced with the **The Pistol isn't exactly like the absolutely perfect original. **Halsey knows about other Spartans? Cortana’s still on Reach? Keyes makes a landing we didn’t hear about in that book that got released nine years ago? [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Ptitleueswu2fx0swd?from=Main.TheyJustDidntCare Don’t you even care about Canon anymore?] **[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SmallAnnoyingCreature Wait, where are you going? Why do you hate us Bungie? Were we not good enough? Did we not love you enough? Why are you leaving us? Did we do something wrong???] ;2011 * is released, staying at #22 on the New York Times Bestseller list for two weeks. It deals with the Forerunners culture and history, and thus ruins an ancient enigmatic race forever. **Bungie intentionally created installations; why do you need more to work with? FFS can't you just leave things the way they are?!!?!??!!112 ** FFFFFUUUUUUU- Things that will no doubt Ruin Halo Forever in the future * *Letting anywhere near the series. *Halo 5 *Bringing back the Master Chief and/or showing his face. *[http://www.joystiq.com/2011/02/04/halo-combat-evolved-hd/ A remake of THE PERFECT GAME.] *Expanding the target audience to bring in more fans. *Keeping future instalments too close to the original style. Branch out! *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheyChangedItNowItSucks Changing future instalments too much. The original was perfect!] *Halo: The Movie, starring Vin Diesel as the Chief, Will Smith as Sergeant Johnson, and Angelina Jolie as Cortana. *An actually pretty good-looking fan movie. Because it isn't canon, it may not ruin as much as we all expect it to. *Re-releasing more past Halo novels in new editions, with bonus content and canonical maintenance. You’d think that would be a good thing, but no. Just no. *Really, anything 343 Industries do at this point, even if especially if they don't deserve it. *Dead Space in my Halo? NOOOO!!!!! External Links *The original article at Transformers Wiki - Till All Are Ruined. *A Star Wars version hosted by Wookiepedia. - George Lucas has made it his mission in life to add more to this list. *TV Tropes - Ruined FOREVER has even become a trope, thus ruining TV Tropes for us all. This page is based on the Transformers Wiki article "Ruined FOREVER", which is licensed under the GFDL. Category:Specops306